Fateful Wish
by Red-Contamination
Summary: Danny continued walking until he suddenly felt a presence behind him, slowly he turned his head, his eyes widened in fear and shock. “Hello, Danny,” Phantom said...
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:** Whoo! My first fanfic! I've been itching to write this since The Ultimate Enemy came out and now I have time! Whoo! I hope you guys like this!

**Disclaimer:** No ownage here! Check Butch Hartman

- - - - - - - -

_10 years in the future_

Valerie grunted from the shaking she felt. She heard a female voice calling her name and she felt consciousness finally coming to her. "Valerie," Dani's form came into view, "Are you okay?" Valerie brought her hand to her head to relieve the pounding headache; she looked at Dani and nodded.

"What happened?"

Dani gave her an odd look, "Well, you and Dan fought for a while and when I heard the commotion I came as soon as I could, when I got here, Dan was gone."

"So," Valerie said as Dani transformed into her human self, "You didn't see Sam and Tucker?"

Dani cocked an eyebrow, "Val," she said, "What kind of dream world were you in when you got knocked out?"

Valerie sighed and shook her head, "Never mind, must've just been a memory I was dreaming about," she said, "We better get back to Fenton Works, or what's left of it."

Dani's eyes went wide and she smiled, "Oh that reminds me!" she said excitedly, "I saved your dad! He was buried beneath some of the rubble and I managed to hook up that old life support table! According to the readings he'll be just fine!"

Valerie smiled, teary-eyed, "Oh…thank you so much, Dani," she brought a hand to her mouth, happy that now she wasn't fully alone, "Thank you so much."

Dani smiled, "I'll go back and check on him, need a lift?" she asked as she transformed back.

Valerie shook her head, "Oh, no thanks, I'm going to look for survivors, if there was anyone in the area that is," she picked up one of her weapons, "If Dan shows up, just beep me." Dani nodded and flew to the sky towards Fenton Works. Valerie watched Dani until she was out of sight; she turned back towards the rubble and walked, rummaging through to see if anyone had survived, "I know that wasn't a dream!"

She did remember Sam, Tucker, and Danny being there. She remembered how confusing it was considering Sam and Tucker were dead. Even when the last minute of consciousness drifted from her she was still astounded by the thought of them being alive.

Valerie continued walking until she reached the park. She noted how everything had started to grow back a little and even though there were no birds or creatures, it was still peaceful. She relaxed a little and walked over to the wishing fountain. It was partially destroyed and the water inside was dirty and green. Twigs and dead leaves littered the surface and the stone had faded.

Valerie felt a tear slide down her cheek as she saw her whole life in the fountain. So perfect and brimming with peace and happiness. Occasionally it would falter a little but when someone would stop by to give her a hello she would be all smiles. Then so quickly and abruptly, everything changes where no one is left to give anything, not even a hello.

She thought of Danny Fenton. Even after her dad lost his job, he still respected and wanted to help her. She had been so materialistic back then. She smiled when she thought of the stupid baby assignment they were to do together. If it weren't for that, they never would've become interested in each other.

After Danny's friends and family were killed, he moved in with her mentor, Vlad Masters. A few months later, she learned of both their deaths in a freak explosion. Both bodies were never found, suspected to be obliterated. Valerie felt more tears coming as she remembered the memory of hearing the news on the television. She didn't even go to the funeral she was so distraught.

Now ten years later she was fighting Dan Phantom, with his clone Dani at her side. They were making a good dent in fighting but he was too strong. Dani couldn't use most of her power because she'd be drained to nothing more than a green puddle of goo. One day she came almost too close to dying, Valerie almost went red with anger at the thought of losing someone else to this monster.

She was happy to have Dani with her, it was as close to Danny as she could get. She finally found a true friend. Dani was a little tomboy, but Valerie wasn't complaining, it wasn't like they could do much shopping anyway. Still, it was nice to have a friend and father still with her.

Valerie snapped from her reverie when she heard a beep from her utility belt, "Val," Dani's voice said from the walkie talkie, "Your dad is awake and he would like to see you."

Valerie thought she saw something hide behind a tree, she kept her eyes on it as she brought the radio to her lips, "I'll be right there," with that she clicked the radio off. She stood from the fountain and slowly pulled out her gun, walking over to the tree. She gulped, if this was Dan there was no way she'd be able to fight him and still be alive. He did say he'd kill her.

Valerie was a foot in front of the tree, trembling, she quickly circled around it and prepared to fire. Nothing. There was nothing. Nothing but area of dead trees. Valerie relaxed once more and started to head back until she saw something shimmering on the ground. She bent over and picked up a penny, she smiled, 'Worthy for one wish,' she thought, "Since I'm already in a dream world I guess this can't hurt."

Valerie walked over to the fountain and stared into the water; she closed her eyes, what could she wish for? Peace, Dan to be gone forever, life getting back to normal. She opened her eyes, annoyed, none of that would matter if Danny wasn't with her. Valerie's eyes shifted and she smiled, knowing now what she could wish for, "I wish Danny Fenton was still alive," she said as she tossed the penny into the dirt water, she laughed, "Good luck with that one," she said as she walked away.

Once Valerie was out of sight, the water began to bubble and a green smoke rose from the water holes. A slight chuckle could be heard from within, "So you have wished it, so it shall be."

- - - - - - - -

**Author's Note:** Okay, so what do you think! I really want to continue but it means nothing if I have no reviews! So please support! Flames will be turned into Slim Jims…yum.


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Wow, sorry if any anonymous person tried reviewing. Anyway, thanks for the reviews and I hope you like this chapter! )

**Disclaimer:** No ownage here! Check Butch Hartman

- - - - - - - - -

_10 years in the present_

Danny grunted as he was punched halfway into the air by Skulker. Danny stopped in mid-air to rub the sore spot on his face where the metallic monster had hit him, "Geez, he's been learning!" Danny was about to head full speed for Skulker when his ghost sense went off, "What the-" He turned around to face his "cousin" Danielle, already in ghost mode and smiling.

"You look like you need a little help there, cuz," she said, powering up, "Can I?"

Danny smirked, "Sure, the more the better," he said, "Just be careful, I don't want a gooey green mess to clean up."

Danielle's face flashed fear for only an instant, but she nodded and flew down to help Danny fight Skulker, "Time to say goodnight!" She yelled as she threw a punch to the surprised Skulker.

Danny smiled, "Always nice to have a little back up," he said as he dove to join in the battle.

- - - - - - - - -

Meanwhile, deep in the realms of the ghost zone, Clockwork watched the fight with caution, _'Something isn't right about this,'_ he thought to himself as he watched the battle, he extended his hand and fast forwarded the image to reveal fires, building coming down, and masses of screaming people, _'I thought I solved this problem,'_ he thought as he looked at the Fenton Thermos which contained Dark Danny.

Clockwork looked back at the screen and saw Danny's red eyes glaring into the distance, Clockwork stared intently as he switched his focus to another orb which contained present images of Vlad Masters making a road trip plan to nowhere but Amity Park. Clockwork sighed, "Of course, his interference is crucial to Daniel's stress."

Suddenly, the doors to his chambers swung open, "Clockwork!" one of the Observants said, "We have a problem!"

Clockwork sighed, "When do you not?"

The Observant waved his hand over one of the orbs to reveal the future Valerie making the wish, "This!"

Clockwork watched the scene with no emotion, "She's making a wish, why is that a problem?"

"This is why," the other said, waving his hand on another orb revealing the site where Vlad's mansion used to be.

Clockwork watched this scene with faked amazement, "Well, that certainly is a problem," he said, smiling.

The Observants both glared, "We know that you knew about this!" one said.

"And we came to find out what you're planning on doing about it!"

"Please," Clockwork said, "You two rush genius too fast, time is patience, which is all I ask."

"Time or patience?"

"Both," he replied, "Now, if you would be so kind," he said motioning towards the door, hinting for them to leave. The Observants said nothing as they headed for the door and left, leaving Clockwork to revel in this newly found glory, "Now this changes everything," he said as he looked at the thermos.

- - - - - - - - -

_The site of Vlad's mansion, ten years into the future_

The air was still, too still. A trio of three fourteen year old boys was walking down the road that led to Master's mansion. One of them kicked a rock as they walked, "Guys this is so stupid, why are we even going to this place?" asked Vincent.

The black haired boy named Damien smirked, "Because you haven't proven your bravery by going down in to the old man's basement, or should we say his lab."

"Oh come on, can't we do something like play video games, I thought that was what we were planning to do today?"

Damien stopped, "Look, fifteen minutes and we're all out of there, okay?"

The third boy stopped, "Look, D, I like the thrill of trespassing, but its still trespassing, and we might get caught this time!"

Damien rolled his eyes as they stopped in front of the steel gate, "Look, Vincent, Peter, if you guys are too chicken, then that's okay, we'll just get bullied for the rest of our high school years."

"Or in juvenile jail," Peter added.

Damien looked at both of them, "Fine," he said, "I'm going," before Vincent and Peter could respond, Damien had climbed and jumped the gate and was walking towards the mess.

Vincent and Peter both looked at each other, Peter sighed, "He's going to be the end of me," he said as he followed Damien over the gate.

Vincent moaned in aggravation, "Oh come on guys! Let's just go!" When his cries fell on deaf ears, he decided to just follow them both. When he landed on the other side, he felt a little more confident and brave. Catching his breath, he ran after his friends, "Wait up!"

He finally caught up to them when they stopped at an opening in the ground with steps leading to Vlad's lab, "You guys need hearing aids," Vincent said, trying to catch his breath again, "What are you looking at?"

"The "basement"," Damien said, "I heard the old man did all kinds of experiments in there, you know, human experiments."

Vincent laughed, "Yeah, right!"

Damien looked surprised at his humor, "You think it's funny? Go down and find out."

Vincent shook his head, "You first."

Damien shrugged as he started to walk down the stairs, leaving Peter and Vincent to watch. Five minutes had passed and Vincent had made no sign that he was even down there yet.

Then the silent was split with a yell, "Whoa!"

Peter leaned in closer, "What is it?"

"It's okay guys, you gotta see this!"

Peter looked at Vincent and shrugged, "Well we're already here," he said as he walked down the steps. Vincent shook his head but followed anyway.

Vincent's eyes widened at the mess below. Parts of the ceiling scattered the floor, equipment was everywhere, it looked like someone got into a fight. Vincent watched his footing for broken glass as he walked through to where his friends were.

"Freaky stuff isn't it?" Damien asked them, "I bet he like cloned people, I mean look at all those chambers," he said pointing to the destroyed chambers, "Wow look at that," he said pointing to the medical bed, "Look at the restraints, they're broken."

Vincent suddenly felt a sense that someone else was there in the room with them, "Okay guys, we've seen enough, let's just go."

Peter looked at Damien, "Yeah man, something doesn't feel right all of a sudden."

Damien was about to retort but he felt it, too, "What is that?"

"What?"

"That sound," he said, "It sounds, like, chickens," he said as he looked at them with a dramatic surprised look, he laughed at Peter and Vincent's faces.

Peter glared at him as he and Vincent headed for the stairs, "Whatever, man, have fun."

Damien stopped laughing, "Alright, fine, it was just a joke," he said as he stepped into a hole through the debris, "Take a chill-hey," he said as he tried to jerk his ankle out of the hole, "I'm stuck."

"Yeah, sure," Peter said unbelievingly.

"No seriously!" Damien said, "Something's tugged me!"

Peter walked over to Damien and extended his hand, "Come on," he said as he tugged on Damien to get him out, he gave an odd look when he found that Damien really was stuck on something, "Geez, man what's got you."

Vincent walked over to them both, "Here let me move this stuff," he said.

Damien strained, "Whatever it is it's really gripping me!"

Vincent started moving the debris; he stopped suddenly and screamed as he ran towards the stairs, screaming all the way to the outside.

Damien smirked, "That scardey-hey what's wrong with you?" he said as he looked at Peter's frightened face, "Pete?" Peter backed away slowly and then ran out of the lab, following Vincent.

"What the-" Damien said as he looked down. His face twisted into one of fear as he saw a hand gripping his ankle tightly. A human hand. Damien screamed and kicked against it, once it let go he ran out screaming, following his friends.

It was finally quite in the lab and the hand reached for something to grab. The debris shifted and fell off of Danny Fenton's injured body. Slowly, he crawled from beneath the debris and tried to stand. The first thing he heard when he woke up was the muffled sounds of those kids, he thought he could get them to help but he was obviously mistaken.

Shakily, he hoisted himself up, taking in a deep breath, "How…..long….was I…out?" He asked in a rusty whisper. _'Wow,'_ he thought, _'My voice has changed.' _He looked around the lab with an odd look, _'Where the hell am I?' _He walked around the room in curiosity and he recognized the chambers, _'Masters,'_ he thought, "Oh…" Everything started coming back.

After the destruction of the Nasty Burger, Danny decided to stay with Vlad, in hopes to overcome his loss. He remembered faintly asking Danni to come with him, but she was too afraid to, she said she'd drop by to pay him a visit, but she wanted to carry out his job, protecting Amity Park.

Danny walked over to the medical bed and stopped, suddenly, memories of what had happened came resurfacing: the ghost gauntlets, Vlad hiding behind a table, something like a ghost hybrid of Plasmius and Phantom, and then pain. "Oh god…" Danny mumbled as he started backing away, paranoia setting in.

He looked around frantically until he backed into a wall. He turned around and faced a small mirror, revealing how ten years had aged him. Danny's breath came in short, "What…how," he started, suddenly in the mirror; he saw the Phantom's face snarling and laughing. "He's….gonna kill me," Danny said, going crazy. He turned around and saw Dan Phantom, facing him. Danny backed away as Dan looked at him, puzzled, just as he did before, then he opened his mouth and let a scream.

That was when Danny passed out.

- - - - - - - - - - -

**Note:** No, Dan was never there. Danny was hallucinating. Anyway, please tell me what you think if you're reading this!


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Hmm, 300 hits…4 reviews…Thanks to all who did review, you're comments drive this story! Please don't crash!

**Disclaimer:** No ownage here! Check Butch Hartman

- - - - - - - - -

_10 years in the future_

_Five months after Dan's disappearance_

"Okay," Danni said playfully with her hands covering her eyes, "Ready or not, here I come!" Danni said as she turned around quickly, "I hope you picked a better place this time!" Danni smiled as she started looking around Valerie's new house for the hider.

Danni crept down the long hallway and prepared for attack, "Gotcha!" She said as she turned around to find no one on the other side. Smiling, she looked around with fake puzzlement, "Hmm, I wonder where Raylyn could've gone?" She said out loud. She heard a muffled laughter coming from the living room and smiled as she headed for it.

"Could she be," she said excitingly as she walked to the coffee table, "Here!" She bent down and looked underneath only to find nothing, "Huh," Danni said, "I think she disappeared!"

The muffled laughter increased until Danni could hear it coming from the kitchen, Danni smiled, "Boy, all this seeking is making hungry," she said as she walked into the kitchen, heading for one of the counters, "I think I'll have some, cereal!" She exclaimed as she opened the cereal cabinet revealing a little girl laughing.

"Gotcha!" Danni exclaimed, taking the little girl out of the cabinet and spinning her, "Wait till your mommy hears how long it took me to find you, she'll be so happy!"

Raylyn laughed, "You couldn't find me!"

"I know!" Danni said, acting amazed, "Now," she said putting her down, "Your mom should be getting back from the grocery soon, so go clean that room before-" The sound of the door opening cut off her sentence.

"Hello?" Valerie said, walking in the house, "Where are you girls?"

Danni sighed, "Your mom gets here," she finished her sentence, her eyes widened, "We're both in trouble now." Raylyn's eyes widened, too and she nodded quickly.

Valerie came around to the kitchen, holding bags of groceries, "What are you girls up to?"

Raylyn smiled brightly, "I was practicing my hiding! It took Auntie Danni five minutes to find me!" Her bright green eyes shone with pride.

Valerie put a hand on her hips, "Really? That's really great! And when that bad ghost comes back around again, he won't even know you're here!"

Raylyn nodded, "But he won't find me cuz you and Auntie Danni beat him up! Now he's a scared!"

Danni smiled weakly at Raylyn, "Alright kiddo," she said softly, "Go up and clean that room," she tapped Raylyn in the direction of her room and Raylyn climbed the stairs up to her room.

Raylyn stopped, "Ya know, mommy, I'll be almost this many," she said holding up four fingers, "Now I can fight kid ghosts like me!"

Valerie smiled, "Not if that room's dirty!"

Raylyn growled and ran to her room leaving Valerie and Danni in the kitchen. Valerie looked at Danni, "Thanks for watching her," she said, "And for playing hide and seek, that'll teach her to hide incase trouble comes."

Danni scoffed, "Yeah once he gets back to look for us, she'll giggle in the cabinets while he's looking for her!"

Valerie put the groceries down on the counter, "Well, hopefully she'll know to be quite, besides, I don't think he's coming back," she said as she began taking the items out, "Wanna help me with these?"

Danni started putting the groceries in their places around the kitchen, "I know he isn't dead or destroyed or whatever," Danni said, "I just don't think this is safe for us to still live here, especially with Raylyn."

Valerie sighed, "Well," she said, "Remember this is her home, I found her in her destroyed home after Dan went through it."

"Yeah but she had amnesia!" Danni said, "She didn't even know where she was!"

Valerie glared, "Listen," she said, "I've always wanted a daughter, and because of that monster I didn't get my chance!"

"That doesn't mean we can't move from here!"

"She still has memories!" Valerie said, tearing up, "Her past may be destroyed, but she'll always remember, she'll always dream about it! I won't take that from her!"

Danni nodded, "And what happens when she find out?"

Valerie shrugged, "I'll tell her the truth, I'll tell her what happened," she said softly returning to the groceries, "Hopefully she'll be old enough to understand."

Danni sighed and looked down, feeling terrible, "I'm going to go lay down," she said exiting the kitchen, walking into the living room. She collapsed on the couch and closed her eyes, thinking of the past months, they were so peaceful. Too peaceful. The city had rebuilt and she and Valerie were almost finished the new ghost shield.

Danni remembered when she first heard the news of her "cousin's" death; she couldn't stop crying that day. She had hid out in the Fenton's house while Valerie and her dad lived there. They never knew she was there.

''''''''

_Flashback_

Danni had her knees pressed to her chest as she sat in Danny Fenton's closet. The dark was where she had to stay if she didn't want to be found. She was able to hide her ghostly track by using her power so that the house wouldn't detect her. Valerie and her dad had moved in after the Fenton's had been killed and they decided to carry on the ghost hunting business they had started. Danni watched them construct weapons and everyday she grew to fear them, it was like watching them build her death.

Danni sniffled as she remembered that she had no one that would understand her, not even her fath-no, creator, she wouldn't dare call that man her father ever again, not after what happened. Fathers don't use their daughters for selfish gain. They were supposed to care. Danni felt a tear roll down her cheek, _'I'll never be complete,'_ she thought, _'Family or physically.' _

Danni rested her head on her knees and hugged herself tighter as she sobbed, _'I miss you,' _she thought to herself. As quick as here sobs came they vanished as her ghost sense went off, "Huh?" She looked through the blinds of the closet to make sure the coast was clear before coming out. Cautiously, she walked to the window. She looked out to see if anything looked out of the ordinary, _'What was that?'_

Her answer to the question came with a loud bang that shook the whole neighborhood; people came out of their homes looking at the sky in puzzlement. Danni couldn't see that far up but she saw the people screaming and running away. Danni rolled her eyes, _'Stupid ghosts,'_ she thought, _'They don't know when to quit!'_

Danni backed away from the window and transformed. She flew through the window before the house could detect her and scanned the area for the ghost. She saw masses of people running in one direction so she looked to the opposite, only to see a green ghost ray come flying at her. Danni screamed as it hit her square in the face and she was sent flying to the ground.

Danni moaned in pain as the dust cleared and she opened her eyes to see who this assailant was, her eyes widened at the figure in front of her, "Danny?" The clouds were still making him appear blurry but she knew her cousin when she saw him.

"Danny Fenton is dead," Dark Dan said angrily forming another blast, "I killed him!"

Danni dodged the blast and retaliated with one of her own, only to have him block it, "You are Danny!" She flew from the cloud of dust to get a better look, only to find nothing, "Huh?"

She felt a tap on her shoulder and she turned around, facing Dark Dan, "Boo," he whispered, grabbing her arm forcefully.

Danni's face twisted into fear, "W-what happened to you?" She asked noting his significant change in appearance.

Dark Dan only smirked, "I've seen a new light," he said as he punched her, "And Danny's seen his in the tunnel."

Danni landed in front of Fenton Works again, exhausted. Just as she landed there, Valerie and her dad came out, "What's going on!" Valerie screamed.

Dark Dan looked at Valerie and smirked, "This should be interesting," he said forming a blast.

Danni's eyes widened, "No!" Danny yelled as she jumped in front of the blast making a shield, "Ah!" she screamed as she saw the green goo forming around her feet. She let go of the shield as the blast stopped.

Valerie stared in awe, "Who are you?"

Danni took in a deep breath and glared at her "cousin", "You wanna ask questions," she said, "Or do you wanna kick some butt?"

- - - - - - - - -

And that's how that little friendship started. Danni told Valerie everything about Danny Fenton and Danny Phantom. Why he kept his secret from her, what his intentions were, basically everything Valerie would want to know. Valerie was shocked at first, but now that Danny Phantom was a combination of Vlad Plasmius and Danny Phantom, they both needed each other.

Valerie's father was working on an antidote that would stabilize Danni, but he was killed later when Dan destroyed Fenton works. A few days later, he disappeared. Danni didn't trust that one bit. She didn't know what was going on. But she would find out soon. And as fate would have it, that would come sooner than she thought.

- - - - - - - - -

_Present_

Danny phased into his room, exhausted. He threw the bag that held the Fenton weapons to the floor and collapsed on his bed. Last day of school was tomorrow and he wasn't even excited for summer like he was the year before. Danny rolled over on his back and sighed, _'This year really took a toll,'_ he thought.

He tried to win Valerie over again but it ended in failure. But like any guy, he refused to let go until he got it. Or her in this case. Sam and Tucker had been acting weird about it too. Sam would just sigh and look sad the whole time while Tucker would look upset with him. _Just let it go._ They would always say. _It wouldn't work out._

Danny closed his eyes. School wasn't helping much either. Being a sophomore had a much bigger load. And Danny knew it would only get worse. Not to mention the stress of fighting ghosts everyday. He didn't really worry about that, he had Danni there to help him.

Danny closed his eyes, he just wished Sam and Tucker would talk to him more. Just for it to be like it always was. Playing video games, planning summer, eating lunch together, stuff friends do together. Now he felt it was slipping. Slipping far away.

_You should do something about it._

Danny's eyes opened, _'Who said that?'_

Silence. Danny sat up looking around; his ghost sense didn't go off. Danny shrugged and lay back down to go to sleep. Maybe that was all that he needed, a good night's rest. Lucky for him he enjoyed it, because the next few days would be anything but peaceful.

- - - - - - - -

_St. Vincent Hospital. Green Bay, WI_

_10 years in the future_

Danny Fenton awoke to a sound coming from outside his hospital room. They were voices. Muffled voices that sounded like they were demanding entry. He sighed and laid back down against the pillows, "Press," he said annoyed, "Aggravating little pests."

The first thing Danny awoke to before the hospital was blinding cameras, microphones, and paramedics. Police officers were pushing the press back so that the paramedics could take him to the hospital. Before Danny passed out the last question he heard was, "Do you know what happened to Vlad Masters?"

Danny could hear the press outside starting to leave as the nurse came in, "I never people could be so demanding," She said, "I mean with hospital patients."

Danny smiled as she put the food tray in front of him, "Thank you."

The nurse observed him, "You're still looking really thin," she said, "It's a miracle you survived down there!"

'_For ten years? Yeah, right,'_ Danny thought, _'I was dead.' _It had been five months s, and it took the press that long to get the right story before every station in the US heard about it.

The nurse took the remote and turned the TV on, "Here," she said, "To drown out that mess," she said as she pointed to the door. She turned on her heels to walk out and as she opened the door, he heard attempted questions that were never finished.

Danny looked at the TV and attempted to find out what had happened in the past ten years. Apparently, all that was on the news was his finding. They even had it on CNN. Danny was impressed, "I'll be damned," he said as he watched the report of his "miraculous resurrection".

- - - - - - - - -

_Valerie's house_

Valerie spooned some of the cookie dough onto the pan to put in the oven. Raylyn had cleaned her room AND ate all of her dinner, so she deserved a special treat. Valerie licked her fingers as she set the timer on the oven. Sighing happily, she put everything in the sink and walked over to the table. She sat down and leaned back into the chair, _'Great day,'_ she thought, _'Everyday should be like this.' _

"Valerie!" Danni cried from the living room, "You should see this!"

Valerie stood from the chair and rushed to the living room, "What is it?"

Danni answered by turning the TV louder, "In a bizarre set of events five months ago, three teenage fumbled upon the body of Daniel James Fenton. The twenty four year old male had been missing, presumably dead for ten years until he was found at the site of the destroyed Master's mansion. He was put into care at St. Vincent's Hospital in Green Bay. The date of his release is not clear yet," he paused to show images of Danny being pulled out of the lab, "Daniel was in shock when found, and there is talk of him possibly having a case of amnesia," he paused again, "This new discovery has prompted questions whether Vlad Masters is still alive as well and if he had anything to do with Daniel's disappearance. More on this story at ten, good evening." With that, the report was over, leaving Danni in awe, "I'll be damned," she said, she turned to Valerie, "What do you think of-Val?"

Valerie stared, shocked, then finally fainted.

- - - - - - - -

**Note:** I smell lots of drama! Woo! Dark Dan is coming up next! Beware! But…you have to review! Please!


	4. Chapter 3

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**Author's Note:** ((see profile)) Thanks for the review. Oh, I center the story because it makes it easier for me to read, but thanks for your input )

**Disclaimer:** No ownage.

- - - - - - - -

_Outside St. Vincent's Hospital_

Danny worked his way through the crowds of the press as they shoved microphones in his face, "Mr. Fenton," one of them shouted, "Did Masters torture you in that lab!"

"Mr. Fenton! Over here!"

"How did you survive down there!"

Danny sighed, they were all great questions. He wished he knew the answer to them as well. Danny ran over to the street corner and hailed a cab that was glad to stop for him. Danny quickly opened the door and slipped in the backseat, the driver turned to face him, "Where to, Mr. Fenton?"

Danny sighed, he wasn't even going to ask the driver how he knew his name, it had been on the news enough to make it a baby's first word, yet the driver's voice sounded oddly familiar, "The airport, please."

The driver gave him an odd look, "That's a long drive from here," he said cautiously, "Are you sure?"

One of the press people "attacked" the window with more questions, Danny jumped in fear, "Yes, please!"

The driver didn't think twice as he revved the engine and drove off, "Ignorant bums," the driver muttered.

Danny looked at the driver, "Excuse me?"

"Oh, I'm sorry," the driver said, "Those press rats, it doesn't matter if you lose your entire family, as long as they get their story and ratings, that's all that matters to them!"

Danny nodded, ignoring the strong reminder that hinted in the driver's voice, "Some things you can't change," Danny said with sadness.

The driver decided to change the subject, "So, where you off to?"

Danny rolled his eyes, "I already told you, the airport."

The driver laughed, "No, sir, I don't mean to pry, but where are you going?"

Danny sunk back, "I don't think it's any of your business," he said, "Sounds to me like it's a story for you to tell the press and getting a reward for it."

The driver sighed, "I'm sorry," he said, "Just thought we'd make a little conversation." The car became awfully quiet for a few minutes; the tension became so thick you could cut it with a knife. Danny watched the buildings pass and saw people making faces when they saw his face, it was like he was a celebrity. Minus the fame and fortune.

The driver came to a stoplight and stopped, looking in the rearview mirror at Danny, who looked deep in thought, "You're going back to Amity Park aren't you?"

Danny's eyes widened, "How did you…" He didn't get a chance to finish when the driver cut him off.

"I was there," he said, "I drove the limousine that brought you to Mr. Masters's mansion."

Danny's eyes softened, "Mr. Charles?"

The driver smiled, "Welcome back, Mr. Fenton."

- - - - - - - - -

_Valerie's house_

"Raylyn!" Danni called out, setting Valerie against the wall, fanning her with a book.

Raylyn came down the stairs quickly, "Did mommy finish the cookies?" she asked smiling, then she saw Valerie leaning against the wall, passed out, "What happened to mommy?"

Danni reached out for her, "Mommy passed out, and I need your help." Raylyn nodded as she went to Valerie's side, Danni gave her the book, "Okay, I need you to fan her with that," Danni started to head for the kitchen. Raylyn took the book and brought it high above her head and brought down on Valerie's head with a thud, Danni heard the sound and came out, "Raylyn! Not like that, fan her!"

Raylyn gave a sad face, "But…"

Danni took the book and fanned Valerie to show Raylyn how to do it, "Like this!" She waited for Raylyn to understand, "Okay?"

Raylyn nodded, "Okay," she said softly as she took the book and began to fan Valerie the right way.

Danni sighed and ran into the kitchen, grabbing Valerie's cup and going to the sink to pour water into it, then she heard Raylyn, "Auntie Danni!"

Danni ran back to the living room where Raylyn continued to fan wildly, "What is it?"

"I think mommy's awake!"

Danni knelt down next to Valerie and brought the cup to Valerie's lips, "Val?"

Valerie stirred and her eyes fluttered open as she drank the water. She brushed Danni's arm away and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Danni?"

Danni smiled and motioned for Raylyn to stop with the fanning, "You okay?"

Raylyn put the book down, "Yeah, you scared me mommy," she said, tears forming in her green eyes.

Valerie brought Raylyn into a hug, "Its okay," she said as Raylyn cried, Valerie looked at Danni in shock, remembering the news report that would change their lives in ways they wouldn't imagine.

- - - - - - - - -

_Present time_

_Vlad's mansion_

Vlad sat next to the chamber that held his prime clone of Danny, tapping his fingers on the rim. He didn't know how long he had been sitting there, only that his plan of having his own son was ruined. He growled and slammed his fist on the chamber causing an echo in the empty, still room, "Curse you Daniel!"

Vlad calmed himself down enough to stand and finally walk away from his destroyed creation that took him nearly a year to complete. Well, almost complete. He walked over to the cabinets and examined the ghost gauntlets that he had created a few months back. Sure, every ghost hunter had made one, but his were different.

His had that power of ripping the ghost out of anything, including humans. When used properly, he could sink the claw like needles inside a human without harming them. Vlad smirked as he took the gauntlets out and carried them out of the lab. He considered using the gauntlets to rip the ghost out of Daniel, but only as the worst case scenario.

If he found Danielle there, he would rip her to shreds and reduce her to the goo she had been meant to become. Vlad had expected rebellion to come from Danny, but not from his own creation. He turned into his bedroom and placed the gauntlets on the bed, heading over to the closet. _'Maybe I really wasn't meant for happiness,'_ he thought, rationalizing his decision before he put it into action, _'Maybe…no! I will not sit back and let this eat me up inside!' _

Vlad threw out two packing bags and began to throw in some of his clothes. After the clothes came the weapons. Including the gauntlets, "Time to take these matters, once again, into my own hands," he said as he closed the bags and zipped them up, "But first," he said as he looked at the phone. Making up a little white lie, who would deny an old friend a favor?

- - - - - - - - -

_Valerie's house_

Beeeeeeeeeeeep. Beeeeeeeeeeeep. Valerie groaned as the oven beeped, indicating that those cookies she made what seemed like so long ago were finished cooking. Before she could get up from the couch, Danni walked by, "I got em," she said walking into the kitchen. A few minutes passed and Valerie could smell the cookies to where she didn't want to have to lay back down.

She got up and went to the kitchen where Danni was fanning the cookies, making them cooler. Valerie smiled as Raylyn bounded down the stairs, "Cookies!"

Valerie watched as Danni laughed to pick her up, "Yep! And for finishing your dinner you get the biggest one!"

"Yay!"

Valerie smiled as Danni gave Raylyn a cookie and a little cup of milk, "Raylyn I need you to go up to your room for a little while, Danni and I have to talk."

Raylyn moaned her mouth full of cookie, "I can eat in my room?"

"As long as you don't make a mess," Valerie said, "But just this one time." Raylyn nodded and took her glass of milk upstairs with her. Valerie waited until Raylyn was out of site before she turned back to Danni, "You don't really think that's real do you?"

Danni didn't have to ask to know what she was talking about, "It looked like him to me," Danni said softly, "It's just that, it's been ten years, even if Dan was lying, Danny Fenton would be dead by now," she paused, "Unless he was hiding out, never really dead in the first place, I just don't think he would survive an attack by Dan, I mean I barely did!" Valerie shook her head, looking off to the side to think about this freak occurrence. Danni laughed, trying to lift the mood, "I mean, come on, it's not like we wished him back, right?"

Silence, Danni chuckled, "Right? Heh, Val?" She turned to see Valerie with a dazed expression that looked like she was going to…"No, Val! You're sitting on the counter!" Danni screamed as she ran over to catch Valerie as she fainted. Danni caught Valerie but fell over as well.

Danni sighed and sat on her knees, looking at Valerie's pale face, "Raylyn! Get the book!"

- - - - - - - - -

_Clockwork's lair_

Clockwork frowned as he held the thermos in his hand, watching the orb where Danni and Raylyn were once again trying to calm Valerie down. In another orb, Vlad was heading for Fenton Works where Danny's stress was already heightened from strains with his friends and family. Not to mention school work. Clockwork sighed, "This will have to do," he said as he cleared all the orbs and replaced them with one.

In this orb, Danny Fenton had just arrived to Amity Park ten years in the future. Clockwork saw his reaction to how bleak the city had become, but noticed it was being rebuilt. Relief could be seen in his blue eyes that maybe his alter ego had been stopped. But at the same time, fear flashed behind the relief that he might still be out there.

Clockwork sighed again, "I hope you're ready for this," he said, looking at the thermos, "Both of you." Clockwork opened the thermos and hit the release button. A blue light filled the room and Clockwork squinted his eyes a little as he readied his staff. As the light subsided, a form appeared through the smoke.

Without a word, Dan immediately flew towards the orb that held his future. He smirked evilly as he came within an inch but his eyebrows knitted together when he realized he stopped, "What?" He said trying to look around but realized he couldn't move his body at all.

Clockwork smirked, "You honestly didn't think I'd let you free without giving you an old man's parting words?" he asked as he straightened Dan out, facing him.

"Clockwork," Dan growled, he tried to break free but realized it was impossible, "What do you want?" He asked in a low growl.

"Nothing at all actually," he said, smiling, "But, there is a problem that I think you'd like to see." He extended his arm out, revealing the future where Danny Fenton was alive, walking around Amity Park.

There was a pause and Dan cleared his throat as to get attention, Clockwork cocked an eyebrow in confusion and then realized that Dan had his back facing the orb, "Oh," Clockwork said, smirking, "My apologies," he turned Dan around.

Dan had no time to mock Clockwork when he saw his weaker half alive and aged the way he should have even if he had survived, "That's impossible! I destroyed him years ago!"

Clockwork smiled, "It appears that one ghost learned to battle in another way," he said, hinting at Desiree.

Dan smirked, "Well that's an issue I'll have to take care of, now won't I?"

Clockwork laughed, "Which one? So many issues will cloud the air once you step in, do you really think you can stop them all?"

Dan glared, "What kind of issues?"

Clockwork smirked as he showed Dan the orbs he had been watching earlier. In the present: Danny destroying the city, Danielle fighting him, Tucker knocked out while Sam was being held in a death grip. In the future: Valerie making the wish, Danny being 'resurrected', Valerie passing out.

Dan looked at the present orbs again with no emotion, "And that's an issue, how?"

Clockwork glared at his offhandedness to the death of everyone he knew, and he showed him another orb. Dan's eyes widened at what he saw, "Now that is a problem," he said. He looked at Clockwork, "You're releasing me to fix a future that I'm going to destroy, look at Amity Park, it's finally rebuilding!" He smirked, "Or are you just as sinister as I am?"

"Don't get ahead of yourself, Phantom," Clockwork said as he released the grip on Dan, "You are free to go to your time only," he said as he cleared entry to the other orbs except the one to Amity Park's future, "I will step in when I need to." With that said Clockwork aimed his staff at Dan and flung him into the orb where an unsuspecting Danny Fenton would get a very different ten year reunion than he thought.

- - - - - - - - - - -

**Note:** Review!


	5. Chapter 4

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews! I'm sorry about the confusing bit, everything clears up later!

**Disclaimer:** No ownage.

- - - - - - - - - -

_Amity Park_

_Present_

"Danny!" Maddie hollered from downstairs, "Come downstairs!"

Danny groaned as he slipped into a shirt, "Chores," he mumbled irritably. He ran down the stairs eagerly to find out what goofy chore he had to do. He hoped it wasn't to clean out the lab again. Last time his parent's invention exploded and sent globs of goop and parts everywhere. It took a whole day with Jazz's help to clean it. The plus to that was that he and Jazz got a chance for sibling talk, "What is it?" He asked.

Maddie turned and gave Danny an apprehensive smile, "Vlad is passing through the neighborhood on a business trip and he's stopping by for the week to catch up."

Danny's eyes widened, his last confrontation with Vlad wasn't exactly a good one. He –and his cousin- destroyed his creation which took him almost a year to finish. He wouldn't exactly be on Vlad's good side, "Mom, didn't he 'catch up' a few months ago, during the whole ghost zone incident?"

Maddie cleared her throat, "Well, tell that to your father, he's the one who made the decision."

Danny rolled his eyes and headed back upstairs, "This is insane," he mumbled, he heard Maddie calling out that Vlad should be at their house at around nine. _'Perfect,'_ Danny thought to himself as he reached his room, _'A weekend wasted.'_ Danny sighed as he closed the door to his room, "This is going to be a long week," he said, he walked over to his computer and logged on.

Two screens popped up as his screen cleared; one with Tucker greeting him, and another where Sam invited them into their own personal chat room that way they could all talk together:

_Sam: _Hey Danny, what's up? You haven't been yourself lately.

_Tucker:_ Yo, man what's happenen?

_Danny:_ I don't know what you mean, Sam but my mom just told me that Vlad was coming over for the weekend.

_Tucker:_ Whoa, Whatcha gonna do about that?

_Danny:_ I don't know, I haven't dealt with Plasmius since the cloning experiment. I'm sure he's pretty ticked off though. Sam, are you still there?

_Sam:_ Yeah…typing.

Danny and Tucker both waited for her response for a second before she pulled it up.

_Sam:_ Okay: Sounds like you're gonna have a pretty rough weekend, would you like Tucker and I to keep you company? And what do you mean you haven't been acting strange lately? You've been ditching Tuck and I for about a week now.

_Tucker:_ Yeah, I agree. Maybe this weekend we could catch up?

Danny slumped back in his chair, _'Why are they being like this, they know I'm stressed out enough!'_

_Tucker: _Danny?

Danny leaned back towards the computer and began to type:

_Danny: _Look guys, I'm tired so I'm gonna go get some rest. I'll call you guys later.

Danny signed off before giving them a chance to respond. He walked over to his bed and collapsed. He sighed, he knew he was being a jerk lately, but all the emotional stress over Valerie, school, and ghost fighting was making more tired than energetic. And the fact that they didn't like him obsessing over Valerie made it harder for him to talk about it with them. _'This really sucks,'_ he thought to himself.

_How many times to I have to say it: do something. _Danny's eyes wavered for a moment, but then he drifted to sleep a few minutes later.

- - - - - - - - -

_Amity Park_

_Ten years in the future_

Danny Fenton stared at the city he once knew. The one he once protected. Who would have known that Amity's greatest safeguard would become its greatest threat? Danny should have known, even before he thought about removing his ghostly self. He shared the same stress as the Phantom did, they both shared the same pain.

In a way, Danny felt like he knew what really happened in the lab: Vlad removed his Phantom side and he probably thought Vlad was going to kill him, so he attacked Vlad by removing Plasmius from Masters. Danny couldn't understand why –or how- his ghost half mixed with Plasmius', all he knew was that the evil side blended with the stress and soon figured that since Fenton didn't need him anymore, he could be eliminated.

Of course that was just an assumption. Danny didn't really know, he didn't even know if he wanted to know what happened in the lab so many years ago. All he knew was that somehow his evil half had been stopped. Danny walked through the city, getting some strange glances. He was worried about being recognized at first, but then he realized ten years does a lot to a person.

He had gotten a lot taller, his hair was a little longer but clean and well groomed (thanks to the hospital nurse), he grew a goatee on his face and he shaved it down a little but enough to where he wouldn't be easily recognized. The only thing that hadn't changed was his baby blue eyes.

Danny stopped as he saw the park coming into view, _'So many memories here,'_ he thought as he headed towards it. The park was slowly fixing itself. Trees were getting their leaves and the flowers started growing around them. Danny noticed the fountain in the middle and a heavy tension fell on him. The fountain was partially destroyed and mold began to grow up on it, making it look like an eye sore instead of the beauty it really was. Danny hovered over the edge, looking at his distorted reflection in the dirty water. He smiled weakly; he knew they'd fix the fountain eventually.

Danny's eyes widened when he realized something, he hadn't seen Valerie or Danni since he got back. Hid head started spinning with questions: _Were they dead? Alive? Where were they? Did they move? Did they even meet? Did Danni tell Valerie his secret? _

Danny almost collapsed from all the possible answers to the questions. He started to walk out of the park to Valerie's house when he felt a chill surround him. He looked around, seeing nothing but trees and skies. _'Must've been a chill,'_ he thought, _'Or a breeze.' _

He continued walking until he suddenly felt a presence behind him, he heard the steady breathing. His eyes shifted to the side to see who was behind him and then slowly turned his head, his eyes widened in fear and shock.

"Hello, Danny," Phantom said smirking, blood lust in his eyes.

- - - - - - - - -

**Author's Note:** 0 You know what to do ;)


	6. Chapter 5

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**Author's Notes: **Yes! I LOVE those reviews, as for the confusion: the jumping from present to future IS relevant; it was detailed in my summary but in order to get people to read I had to include snippets from the chapters instead. So I apologize for the lack of explanation, so here it is:

**IMPORTANT! **The present Danny Fenton is undergoing a lot of stress from schoolwork, friends, and ghost fighting, not to mention Vlad staying over for a weekend. Meanwhile, Clockwork sees threatening events which involve the present Danny Phantom becoming so powerful he will eventually destroy himself. In order to keep this from affecting the future, he freezes that time span so that nothing in the past will affect the future (that is a spoiler I was trying to avoid, but hopefully it will clear everything up). Meanwhile, Valerie makes a wish for Danny Fenton to return, and he does. Clockwork sees this as an opportunity and releases Dan into the future…but why?

Okay, I'm not revealing anymore than that. If it's still confusing, PM me and I'll try to answer your questions.

**Disclaimer:** No ownage.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

_Future_

"Hello, Danny," Phantom said smirking, blood lust in his eyes as he formed an ecto blast in his hand, "Been a while, you should be taking a dirt nap, right?" He asked as he inched forward, the blast slowly growing in his palm.

Danny walked backwards, shaking almost violently, "I…I," he tried to stammer out anything to the last thing he saw those ten years ago when he was believed to be dead, but nothing came out but a stutter.

Dan chuckled and stopped walking, looking at the blast in his hand, "How do you like what I've done to the place?" He asked teasingly, "It was fun roughing it up."

Danny couldn't help but glare at the malice coming from something that used to be a part of him. It was almost like he was a part of…Plasmius. Danny's eyes widened, then he realized that talking was the only way he could possibly escape, he forced a smile, "Um, look, before you uh, kill me, could you at least tell me what happened in the lab before I woke up to you beating the crap out of me?"

Dan cocked an eyebrow, "You really don't remember do you?" Danny shook his head, leaning against a tree. Dan sighed, "Hmm, well long story short I separated Masters from Plasmius after he informed me that you wanted to get rid of me, then I merged with his ghost half, things became a little hazy after that but all I knew was that I wanted to get rid of you like you had wanted to get rid of me," Dan said quickly, the blast in his hand becoming much stronger, "Feels a little familiar at the moment."

Danny looked around, trying to absorb all this information, "Wait, you merged with Plasmius?" Danny asked curiously, "That explains…a lot."

Dan caught the sarcastic tone in his voice and glared; growling, he sent the blast flying for the tree. The tree snapped and it was sent flying in the air along with Danny who was gripping it tightly. The tree landed violently on the ground away from the park and into the streets. People looked at Danny with fear. Danny quickly got up, "Run, he's back!"

Automatically knowing what he was talking about, the people in the streets went running. Going every which way. Danny hated to cause a panic, but it was the only way. He saw Dan flying overhead, he saw the death glare he made, and Danny continued to run trying to avoid the blasts that escaped from the monster above him. _'Get away from Amity,'_ he thought to himself, _'Get him away from Amity._'

- - - - - - - - - - -

_Valerie's house_

Danni dropped the glass of water she was bringing to Valerie when she felt something inside. The shattering of the glass brought Valerie into the kitchen, "Danni? What is it?"

Danni didn't answer, only walked quickly past Valerie and into the living room. She opened the front door and went outside to the sidewalk to see people running in fear. "No," she whispered, fearing the worst. She walked to the sidewalk and grabbed a civilian who was carrying a suitcase, "What's going on?"

The scared man whimpered and looked behind him before shaking free of her grasp and kept running, "He's back to finish us off!"

Danni's eyes widened and she looked behind her; she could see green ecto blasts in the distance. And they were getting closer, "Valerie!"

Valerie ran out and looked at the sight drawing closer, "No," she said softly, in awe.

"Mommy, what's going on?" Raylyn said, coming outside, "Aren't you coming to tuck me in?"

Valerie looked at Raylyn, fear all over her face, "Raylyn, get back inside!" She saw Raylyn shrink back inside the house and turned back to Danni, who was already running towards the blasts, "Danni! No!"

"He's not going to destroy our lives again!" Danni shouted as he jumped into the air, transforming into her counterpart. She heard Valerie's protests as to how she was still unstable but they were lost when she landed far away. Danni looked around cautiously, "This is where the blasts were coming from," she said as she saw how the area had become empty; she could see fresh holes in building and ectoplasm dripping from them. She heard a groan coming from behind a parked car and ran towards it.

She saw a man, tall, lying down on his stomach, clearly in pain. She rolled him over, "Sir are you ok-Oh my god!" She recognized that face anywhere because it was a mirror image of her own…only hers was female, "Danny!"

Danny's blue eyes fluttered open for an instant, "Danni?" he slurred before passing out.

Danni shook him, "Danny, wake up!" No response. She checked his heartbeat, "Still alive, okay, now to find-"

"Ah, my little cousin, it's been a while; I see you've reunited with my human half."

- - - - - - - - -

_Valerie's house_

"How's that for tucked in?" Valerie asked Raylyn, smiling. She was secretly screaming inside for Danni's safety. It had only been a few minutes and she was already freaking out.

Raylyn nodded to her question and turned over, asleep in a matter of seconds. Valerie picked up the empty plate and glass and walked quickly down the stairs, shaking all the way. She put the dishes in the sink and ran hot water over them while she debated leaving Raylyn unprotected to go defend Danni.

No. She could never do that. But she couldn't abandon Danni. Not after all she'd done for her and Raylyn. Valerie pounded the counter with her fist in frustration, "Damn you, Phantom," she muttered softly, "Why couldn't you just stay gone?"

Valerie didn't understand, of all times why now? Everything had just gotten better, she had adopted Raylyn, and she even met a nice guy at the bookstore the other day. Now he was back to take everything away from her…again. He took away her father, her home, her friends, and Danny.

Danny. Valerie's eyes widened, none of this started happening until they all heard that news report about Danny Fenton being recovered. Could he have something do with it? Valerie shook her head, _'No,'_ she thought, tears forming, _'He wouldn't, he was…' _

Valerie quickly ran outside to her neighbor's house, knocking on the door and praying that they had stayed. The door creaked open a little and a young woman peeped through, "Valerie?"

"Trisha," Valerie said, out of breath, "I need you to-"

Trisha stepped out of her house, "Sure, I can watch Ray for you, it's the least we could do," she said before she could finish, it was as if she were expecting Valerie to come out.

Valerie smiled and nodded, "Thank you," she said as she ran off to the place where Danni was.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Danni screamed as she was hurled through the air by one of Dan's blasts. Dan smirked and looked at his unconscious human counterpart, "You're not going anywhere for a while," he said, glancing back at Danni who was getting back up, "Which means I have more time for this!" He flew towards Danni, laughing manically.

Danni's eyes widened and she went intangible right before Dan flew right through her. She glared back at him and flew in the air, "Leave us alone!" She shouted as she threw a blast at him.

He blocked it easily, "And miss all this action? I think not, I'm surprised you haven't destabilized yet," he smiled at the fear of reminder in her eyes, "So you can still turn into goo? I'll have to stick around to see that!" He laughed.

Danni glared hatefully and she lunged five blasts at the same time towards him, "Why would you do that?" She screamed as she blocked one of his blasts.

"What?" he asked as he blocked her punch by grabbing her fist, "See you turn into goop?"

She growled as she swung her left out and kicked him in the side, causing him to let go of her and go tumbling down, landing with a hard thud, smoke and dust forming around him. "No! Merging with Plasmius?"

The smoke cleared and Dan wasn't there, Danni looked around cautiously. Suddenly a pair of strong arms took hold of her and she was turned around. She met Dan's angry face and he zapped her, causing her to scream out in pain. The pain was so great that Danni morphed back to human, Dan smirked, "Interesting, it was actually a way to stop him that ended in what you would call a failure," he tossed her up and punched her in the face, sending her to the ground, "I call it a new beginning."

Out of nowhere, a red energy blast hit Dan straight in the chest. He screamed in pain as he flew halfway across the street. Valerie glared in his direction and then looked down at the two people below. She hovered down and saw Danni try to get up.

Danni opened her eyes slowly, "Val," she stuttered, "Take Danny…home," she said as she got up, "I'll hold him off."

Valerie looked at her in confusion then looked at the unconscious male on the ground, _'Oh my…'_ her thoughts were interrupted by Danni transforming.

"What are you waiting for!" she yelled, "Go!"

Valerie knew she shouldn't have done what she did, but she listened. She grabbed Danny and flew into the air while Danni held Phantom off. As she flew, she could feel the tears from before now pouring down her face, everything was too confusing for her to get a grip on things.

Danni watched as Valerie soared back to their home, she knew she would be back, so she had to be quick with this. She floated up in the air and extended her arms, a green glow emanating around her. She closed her eyes and concentrated on her power.

Dan flew into the air and saw Danni hovering in her little light show, "What the hell is she doing?" The answer didn't some as a great glow of light exploded around Danni and he was forced back into the air, sailing farther away from Amity Park.

Danni transformed back into mid air and fell to the ground. She saw the goo that had seeped from her legs slowly retreat back, "Ugh," she moaned as she fell back and closed her eyes, "That should buy us some time," she whispered silently before she drifted into unconsciousness.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

**Author's Note:**Not happy with this chapter. Next chapter I will put my heart and soul into it because it's the one I've been itching to write since I started the fic. It will be very epic so break out Nightwish! …or Hans Zimmer. Well, I have to go take my medicine for this painful cold I have so I shall be knocked out for the next 12 hours!

**REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 6

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Author's Note:** 2080 HITS!

**Disclaimer: **No ownage.

- - - - - - - - -

_Future_

Danni opened her eyes groggily to a blinding light, _'Where am I?'_ She thought, _'What happened?' _And like a bullet to the brain, all of the memories came flooding back. She shot up from the bed in an instant, "Danny!" Danni quickly got out of the bed, ignoring the searing pain it caused. She ran down the stairs to see Danny sitting at the kitchen table, a glass of water next to him.

'_What time is it?'_ Danni thought to herself, noting the darkness in the room, she glanced at the clock, 2:45 AM, _'Nice,'_ she thought. She saw Danny's eyes meet her identical blue ones and she smiled weakly at him, "Good morning?"

Danny smiled, "Hi," he said stoicly, "Couldn't sleep."

Danni cocked an eyebrow as she opened the fridge, "Was that a question or were you explaining yourself?"

"Explaining," he answered, his eyes fixed on the glass of water, "How are you feeling?"

Danni poured a glass of orange juice into a glass and sighed, "I'll live," she replied, "What about you?"

"He almost cracked my ribs," he said, "Almost killed me…again."

Danni sat down next to him and took a sip of orange juice, "Well, you got lucky," she said, "Most people don't." She heard Danny mutter in agreement and she decided to somewhat change the subject, "So, did you hear about what happened to Vlad?"

Danny seemed to flinch a little but kept calm, "Is he still alive?"

Danni tapped her fingers on the table, "I think so," she said, "I need to find him."

Danny raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

"The last I heard from him," she started, "He told me that he actually acquired a sample of your morph DNA, but he had no clone so he offered it to me to help me fight Phantom," she circled her finger around the rim of the glass, "I just don't know where to find him, and I can't be gone from here too long."

Danny's eyes widened, "He's alive?"

Danni looked at him oddly, "As far as I know, why?"

"Just surprised is all, I think," he replied, looking back at his glass, "I'm so sorry."

Danni looked at him, "For?"

"Doing this to you all," he said, "If it weren't for me, none of this would have happened."

"But that wasn't you," Danni said, "I mean yeah, it was a part of you, but it's also part Plasmius, and that's not your fault."

Danny looked back up, thinking, "Part Plasmius…so he did merge with him, I wonder…"

"What?"

"How much of the equipment did you manage save from my parent's lab?"

- - - - - - - - - - -

_Clockwork's lair _

Clockwork smiled as the plan he had set was in motion. 'Dance, puppets, dance,' he thought to himself as he brought up a screen of the present where young Daniel Fenton was going downstairs to meet his unwelcome guest.

- - - - - - - - -

"Daniel!" Vlad said smiling, "Why, look how much you've grown!"

Danny scowled and muttered under his breath, "Yeah cuz it's only been a few weeks since you last tried to kill me."

"What was that, Danny?" Maddie asked, hearing him grumble. Danny muttered a "nothing" and walked in the kitchen.

Maddie turned back to Vlad, "I'm sorry about your mountain home, Vlad," she said, "How long will it take them to disinfect it?"

Vlad smiled as Jack walked into the room, "Oh not long, Maddie, maybe about a week."

"Great," Danny muttered to himself in the kitchen as he fixed himself some water. The last thing Danny heard was his parents mentioning the Ghost Hunters Annual Cook-Off and Vlad turning down there invitation to go with them. The voices grew distant until it was silent in the room. Danny turned the faucet on and poured more water in his glass.

Before he could take a sip strong hands circled his next and gripped him so tight the air almost knocked out of him. Then he was forced violently against the fridge, the glass of water breaking on the floor with a loud crash. Vlad appeared with a hateful look, "You're going to pay for that little accident you and Danielle caused," he said threateningly, Danny could respond so he loosened his grip and continued, "First I will destroy her, then…"

Danny cut him off, "Then you plan on forcing me to join you by choice?"

Vlad smirked, "Correct, you're next question is how I'm going to get you to join me."

Danny played along, "How are you gonna get me to join you?"

Vlad smirked again and then he heard the front door open, "You'll see soon enough." With that said he disappeared and reappeared by the door helping Jack carry his things upstairs.

Danny glared and grabbed a towel and started to clean up the watery mess on the floor, _'Wonderful,'_ he thought, _'Now we can take sleep off the things to do list.' _Luckily he the weekend was only four days away and he could plan tactics for Vlad's attack.

**Four Days Later**

"I can't believe I didn't plan anything!" Danny exclaimed angrily, "I am so dead!"

Sam looked at him sadly, "Danny you have school, I mean it's not your fault."

"My life is at stake Sam," he said seriously, "I can't just let this go."

"I'm not telling you to let it go, Danny," she said irritably, "But you have Tucker, Danni, and I; I mean four against one?"

Danny relaxed a bit, when she put it that way it did sound a little easier. But Tucker and Sam didn't have ghost powers and Danni could easily be reduced to goop if she fought too hard. Danny couldn't blame Sam for trying, "Easier said than done, Sam."

Sam sighed and got up, "I don't know what to do with you anymore Danny," she said as she walked away.

Danny cocked an eyebrow, _'What?'_

His thoughts were interrupted when Tucker walked over, "Hey Danny, where's Sam off to?"

Danny shrugged, "I dunno, she just walked off."

Tucker looked at him oddly, "Did you say anything to her?"

Danny looked away, "She was telling me that it would be easier for me to fight Vlad with you, her, and Danni helping but I told her it was easier said than done."

Tucker bit his lip, "Well Vlad is pretty powerful but maybe she was just trying to help."

Danny sighed, "Yeah I know, wanna help me go after her?" Tucker nodded and they both went off to catch up to Sam. They saw her in the distance and Danny ran quickly to catch a moment alone wit her. "Hey," he said softly, "I'm sorry about earlier, it's just been so hectic lately."

Sam looked at him sadly, "I understand," she said, "But you know we're here to help and you've been brushing us off lately without an explanation."

Danny nodded, trying not to show that he really didn't want to talk about it, "I'll try," was all he could say. He heard Sam sigh and he realized that he didn't sound convincing, he brushed it off as always and Tucker finally caught up.

"Man!" he said out of breath, "Are you two competing in a race or something?"

Danny smiled but before he could say anything his ghost sense went off, "Guys!" he said, "Cover me!"

Instantly Sam and Tucker covered Danny as he transformed. He flew into the air, looking for the ghost he assumed to be Vlad. Suddenly, Danni appeared from behind him, looking scared, "Danny!"

"Oh," Danny said, relieved, "Only you, geez, Danni don't scare me like that!"

"Danny you have to watch out," she said, out of breath, "Vlad's here!"

Danny glared in annoyance, crossing his arms, "Yeah you're about four days late on that one."

"No! He-"but she was cut off by an ecto blast which hit her in the back, causing her fall down.

Danny looked up to see another heading straight for him. He tried to block it but he was too late, it hit him square in the face. He reeled back, holding his face in pain. He realized he couldn't open his eyes, "What is this!"

He could feel Vlad's presence in front of him and he was blindly moving around, "I've attained a new power, Daniel," he said menacingly, "This little trick works on whatever it lands on, as in it landed in your eyes so it will temporally blind you."

Danny cursed to himself, realizing that without vision he couldn't win this. He felt a hard punch in his side and he was sent flying to the ground. He hit the pavement by Sam and Tucker's feet and transformed back. Sam glared and put the Specter Deflector around her waist as Tucker grabbed the thermos.

Vlad saw this and smirked, "Oh I don't think so children," he said as he shot two blasts, one at Sam and the other at the Thermos, knocking it from Tucker's hands.

Tucker looked back to where Sam had landed, "Sam! No!"

Danny couldn't see but from what he could hear, Sam was hurt. Growling, he shoved the fact that he couldn't see aside and leapt in the air to attack Vlad. Vlad dodged a few of Danny's punches and he returned some of his own. He felt a sharp pain in his back and let go of Danny. He looked down to see Danni standing there, smoke clearing from her hand where she had fired her own blast.

Vlad glared and flew towards her. She dodged a punch and the next but the third time he nailed her in the stomach causing her to fly back, hitting Tucker down who was helping Sam up.

Up in the air, Danny was slowly regaining his vision. His vision was blurry but he could make out figures. He saw the white figure he knew was Vlad and flew towards it. He knocked Vlad down who responded with another lethal blast. This time it hit Danny in the head, knocking him down on his back. Danny transformed for a final time and passed out.

"No!" Danni said as she ran toward Danny, she saw Vlad coming towards him and she stepped in front of him protectively, "What do you want!"

Vlad glared annoyingly and shot a small blast at her making her fly five feet away. He smiled as he transformed back, "Just what I came for," he answered as he picked Danny up and headed back to Fenton Works.

Tucker helped Sam up who had gained consciousness, "Sam?"

"Ugh," she responded, holding her head up, "Yeah, I'm okay…"

Danni walked up to them, "We have to get to Danny's house!"

**Danny's House**

Sam, Tucker, and Danni quickly ran to Danny's house to find Danny hooked up to a machine in the lab. Tucker glared, "You know you're not gonna get away with this."

Vlad turned and smiled, "Oh I already have," he said, "The only problem is that Daniel is in a coma."

Sam's eyes went wide, "What!"

"The blast hit him harder than I expected," Vlad explained.

Sam glared, "Oh no!" she said, "And you think you're gonna just walk out all innocent!"

Vlad glared, "Samantha you're talking to a half ghost who overshadowed billionaires to get where he is today; so don't even think about trying to rat me out!" Sam went to say something else but backed off, he was right. He could overshadow Jack and Maddie and making them believe that Danny was hurt in a ghost attack. But how would they get Danny out of Vlad's grasp?

"This machine is hooked up to Daniel's brain," Vlad continued, "This side is his ghost half and this side is human half, the level sensors indicate that both halves are equally dominant," he pointed to the level sensors indicating an average level of dominance on both sides, "They're both a contributing factor to his health." Sam, Tucker, and Danni walked to Danny's side, he looked…dead.

Tucker looked at Vlad, "Do Danny's parents know about this?"

Vlad shook his head, "No," he said, "This will be our little secret."

Danni turned, "What about Jazz?"

Vlad glared at the clone he once considered his daughter, "She's out for the night." Danni returned the glare and then turned back to Danny. Vlad sighed, "Okay I think Daniel needs his rest, we'll come visit later."

Not in the mood to argue, the three kids walked out of the lab leaving Danny asleep. Danni turned back and gave him a sad face; Vlad then took her arm and forced her up the stairs. The echo of the door slamming vibrated through the walls and Danny's phantom half's sensors twitched slightly.

- - - - - - - - -

**Author's Note: **Meh, review, pretty please.


End file.
